


Samuel Potter and the Deatheater's Son

by B_R_Storm



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: And some pain, Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Twins, lots of pain actually, maybe smut?, there is a chance this is never finished. I'm sorry about that, there is pining, this is an unorignal idea but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: Samuel Potter, a Slytherin, a redhead, a homosexual. A hundred differences from his brother with the same core ideal. Anything for family, anything for friends, anything for good. But even that is questioned when it comes right down to it. Anything for friends, anything for family, but what for love? What for the fluttering of the heart and the breaking of the soul? Sam doesn't know, but what he does know is that he's caught in the crossfire of everything for his love or everything for his brother. And no one know's what he's going to decide. Not even him.He is caught in the middle of a war he has no interest in, with no golden friends by his side, he must fight for what he loves and fight against what he knows. It's a battle, it's heartbreak, but most importantly, it is a story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Samuel Potter and the Deatheater's Son

_ Platform 9 ¾, halfway home.  _ I think to myself, stepping onto the train, right behind my brother, Harry. He turns to wave goodbye to me, as he makes his way to the last train cart on the train. I wave back, walking down to the fourth compartment, and stepping into it to put my luggage away. I sit down on a bench, across from my best friend, Draco Malfoy. 

He’s lounging in his seat, his blonde hair fashionably ruffled, and his expensive looking white top, hanging off of him in a way that clearly accentuated his muscular build. “Have a nice summer mate?”

He offered me a genuine smile, nothing like the usual smirk he shoots my brother. “It was alright, mum, dad and I went to Paris for a while, visited a few of the French cousins. How was yours?” 

“The usual,” I sighed, shifting more comfortably in my seat. “Towards the end of the summer I went to stay at the Weasley’s.” 

He offered me an empathetic smile, he knew what mine and Harry’s home life was like. He leaned back in his seat, reaching up to mess with his hair for a moment. I tried not to follow the movement religiously, but it was like trying not to stare into a bright light in front of you. He caught my eye, watching me watch him. Both of our heads shot up as Pansy entered the compartment. 

“Draco,” She sighed out, in her flirting voice. “Potter,” She added at the end, setting her lips in a sneer. 

I offered her a tight-lipped smile, “Parkison.” 

She sits down, crowding Draco towards the window as she reaches out to grab his arm. “How are you Draco.” She cooes, like she’s mere seconds away from pinching his cheeks. 

“I’m alright, Sam and I were just talking about our summers.” 

Pansy shoots me a look of pure fury so intense, that I feel myself withering in my seat. 

“I think I’m going to go change into my robes.” I mutter under my breath. 

Draco smiles at me, “I’ll go with you.” He shuffles past  Pansy; whose victorious smirk quickly falls into a look of discouragement. 

We go to the changing compartments near the back and on the way, and I grab my robes and tie, offering a treat from my pocket to  Tyto , my barn owl. He takes it from me gently, and offers me a quiet screech in response. Draco enters the small compartment first, coming back out a few minutes later. 

“You’re ties’ crooked, mate.” I murmur to him, reaching out to fix it quickly. 

He pauses, allowing me to fix it. Then, as soon as I’m done, he steps out of the way, allowing me past so that I can change myself. 

I enter the small room, stripping quickly to change into my school uniform, as I do so, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Living at the Dursley’s hasn’t helped me put weight on, and with how thin I am already, it really hasn’t helped. I look myself over in the mirror for a moment, I look almost frail, my hips and shoulders are small and almost feminine, and you can count my ribs beneath my freckled, pale skin. I push my russet hair back, ruffling it as I do so, before throwing on my button up and situating my tie. I button up my slacks, thanking whoever is in charge of pants for allowing me to pull them on over my sneakers. After checking to make sure that my tie is tightened and straight, I throw on my sweater, but leave my robes for later, carrying them out to the sitting compartments, and folding them beside me as I sat back down. 

As I sat down, I nodded towards the newcomers, Blaise  Zabini , Crabbe and  Goyle . Crabbe and  Goyle nod back, but Zabini opens his mouth. 

“How’d your summer go? Meet any cute girls?” 

“You know me Blaise, not exactly a social butterfly.” I say not exactly lying.  _ I haven’t meant any cute girls is because I’m gay.  _

Blaise laughs, before turning his attention to Draco and starting conversation. I’m not really listening, my head lolling against the window as I watch green fields fly by. I start to feel tired, I hadn’t really gotten any sleep, not with the excitement of going back to Hogwarts, and the slow role of the train traveling on the track was rocking me to sleep. 

I awoke to Draco shaking my shoulder, we weren’t near Hogwarts, and for a moment, I was confused why he was shaking me. I sat up and looked around, Blaise was gone and I wasn’t sure where he had  gone . 

“We’re getting closer to Hogwarts; you might want to slip into your robes.” I nodded my head, and stood for a second, slipping on my robes and buttoning it. As soon as I was done, the door slid open, and Blaise entered. 

He didn’t sit down, struggling instead to try and close the door, I felt a ghostlike pain flair in my ankle, and I knew without a doubt that Harry was spying on them. I held his breath, trying not to laugh when the sliding door slid open suddenly and Blaise flew backwards, slamming into Crabbe and Goyle. I felt the wind of someone moving past me, but I didn’t say anything, or do anything. I couldn’t. Sure, Draco was my best friend, but Harry was my brother, I couldn’t give him away like that.

I watched where I thought he was, not listening to the conversation until I heard Draco say something about not going to school at Hogwarts anymore. 

I turn back to face him, no longer looking out the window. “What?” I demand. 

He looks almost guilty. “Mum thinks it might be better if I went to Durmstrang instead.” 

I was at a lost for word, I stared at him, and he refused to meet my eye. I reached towards him, but paused I wasn’t sure what to do, if I should grab his face and try to get him to look at me or if I should reach for his hand out of comfort. I can feel the strain in the muscles of my arm, of trying to decide what to do. He always puts me in this place, this confusion and fear. This edge of something wonderful and something consistent. It’s almost torture. I guess that’s what I get for being in love with my best friend.


End file.
